This invention relates to a connector used in a circuit board or the like.
For example, an electrical connection between a printing-purpose circuit board of a thermal head and an external control circuit board for feeding control signals to this printing-purpose circuit board for printing purposes is made through terminal pins mounted on the printing-purpose circuit board, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication Hei-2-95642 and Hei-2-95643. The other ends of these terminal pins are soldered directly to terminals of the external control circuit board, respectively. Alternatively, a connector housing attached to an end of a flexible cable or the like extending from the external control circuit board is connected to the other ends of the terminal pins.
In the case of the above connection by soldering, an expensive soldering apparatus is required, and also for effecting the soldering, the other ends of the terminal pins must be exactly aligned with the terminals of the external control circuit board, respectively. Therefore, there have been encountered problems that much time and labor are required, and that the solder is liable to bridge the gap between the adjacent terminals to produce a short circuit. Moreover, in the connection by soldering, heat is liable to be transferred from the thermal head to the external control circuit board through the soldered portions, so that the external control circuit board is subjected to deformation or the like. A further problem with the connection by soldering is that even if a malfunction develops in the thermal head during the manufacture or in use, the thermal head can not be easily replaced.
On the other hand, in the case of connecting the connector housing of the flexible cable, although the above problems with the connection by soldering are solved, there has been encountered a problem that a mechanically-stable connection construction can not be obtained, and for example, the connector housing is disengaged from the terminal pins by vibrations produced by movement of the thermal head during the feed of paper.